primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives
This page is for exclusive Primeval Wiki content obtained by ZEM. :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Impossible Pictures. =Interviews= Primeval, Series 1 Primeval, Series 2 Exclusive Simon Naylor Interview This is an interview with Simon Naylor, who played the security guard who became the raptor's first victim in Episode 2.1. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Simon Naylor Interview Exclusive Mabel Rogers Interview This is an interview with Mabel Rogers, who played Taylor Craig in Episode 2.5. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Mabel Rogers Interview Exclusive Errol Clarke Interview This is an interview with Errol Clarke, who played a mercenary in Episode 2.5. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Errol Clarke Interview Exclusive James Murray Interview This is an interview with James Murray, who played Stephen Hart in all thirteen episodes of Series 1 and Series 2. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/James Murray Interview Exclusive Claire Spence Interview This is an interview with Claire Spence, who played Lorraine Wickes in Episode 2.7. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Claire Spence Interview Primeval, Series 3 Exclusive James Moran Interview This is an interview with James Moran, who wrote Episode 3.2. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/James Moran Interview Primeval, Series 4 Exclusive Patrick Gibson Interview This is an interview with Patrick Gibson, who played Steve in Episode 4.4. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Patrick Gibson Interview Exclusive Rory Keenan Interview This is an interview with Rory Keenan, who played Michael Miller in Episode 4.6. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Rory Keenan Interview Exclusive Jonathan Byrne Interview This is an interview with Jonathan Byrne, who played the awesome baddie Ethan Dobrowski/Patrick Quinn in Episode 4.3, Episode 4.4, Episode 4.5, Episode 4.6 and Episode 4.7. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Jonathan Byrne Interview Primeval, Series 5 Exclusive Tony Kelly Interview This is an interview with Tony Kelly, who appeared in Episode 5.2 as Officer Shaw. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Tony Kelly Interview Exclusive Robert Quinn Interview This is an interview with Robert Quinn, director of episodes 4.5, 4.6, 5.2, 5.3 and 5.4. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Robert Quinn Interview Exclusive Jacqui Carroll Interview This is an interview with Jacqui Carroll, who appeared regularly as ARC worker "Cerise" throughout the Series 4 Prequel Webisodes, Series 4 and Series 5. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Jacqui Carroll Interview Exclusive Janice Byrne Interview This is an interview with Janice Byrne, who played April Leonard in Episode 5.1, Episode 5.3, Episode 5.4 and Episode 5.5. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Janice Byrne Interview Exclusive Steve Bailie Interview This is an interview with Steve Bailie, writer of episodes 3.1, 3.10, 4.2 and 5.2; as well as co-writer of Episode 5.6. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Steve Bailie Interview Exclusive Sarah Dollard Interview This is an interview with Sarah Dollard, Script Editor for Series 4 and Series 5 and writer for the S4 Webisodes. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Sarah Dollard Interview Exclusive Daren Horley Interview This is an interview with Daren Horley, who worked on the creature designs and textures from Series 1 through Series 5. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Daren Horley Interview Primeval, New World Exclusive Gabriela Schonbach Interview This is an interview with Gabriela Schonbach, Executive Producer for New World. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Gabriela Schonbach Interview Exclusive Andy Mikita Interview This is an interview with Andy Mikita, Director for New World. :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Andy Mikita Interview Exclusive Gillian Horvath Interview This is an interview with Gillian Horvath, Writer for New World. (She is also an Executive Producer, but the interview focuses on her writing for the show). :Full Article: Primeval Wiki:Exclusives/Gillian Horvath Interview Exclusive Geoff Gustafson Interview COMING SOON! Exclusive Crystal Lowe Interview COMING SOON! Primeval Games Primeval Evolved Primeval Roleplaying Game =Images= Exclusive Series 4 Images Provided by Impossible Pictures' Head of PR and Marketing, Grant Bushby. ExclusiveImage2.jpg|Higher quality copy than released by ITV Pictures. ExclusiveImage4.jpg|Higher quality than any other copy on the Internet. Exclusive Series 5 Images Provided by Impossible Pictures' Head of PR and Marketing, Grant Bushby. ExclusiveImage.JPG|This was the first high-quality image from Series 5 to be released. ExclusiveImage3.jpg|This image, of Abby Maitland from Episode 5.6 is not available on any other site, in any form. =Other= Advance Information Primeval *Primeval Wikia was first to obtain confirmation that Robert Quinn directed Episodes 5.2, 5.3 and 5.4. Thanks to Robert Quinn for the info. *Primeval Wikia was the first to learn that ITV has no plans to renew Primeval for a sixth series. Thanks to Grant Bushby for the info. Primeval: New World *Primeval Wikia was the first to obtain the name of Episode 8 of New World Season 1 - Truth (NW 1x8). Thanks to Gillian Horvath for the info. *Primeval Wikia was the first to obtain the name of Colin Ferguson's character - Howard Kanan. Thanks to Gillian Horvath for the info. Primeval Games *Primeval Wikia was first to obtain information on the Primeval Roleplaying Game. Thanks to Gareth Ryder-Hanrahan for the info. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives